


Summer Jobs

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015)
Genre: (eyebrow wiggle), F/M, Tip doesn't like roaches, and hiro, based on real life events, but she likes her summer job, that happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tip's summer job at San Fransokyo's General Hospital wasn't bad. Unless that involved going to the Dead Archive room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabbleeeeeee
> 
> God this was going to be longer actually... but I write these for fun! This one's a little lighter, more about the comedy than anything.

Tip's summer job at San Fransokyo's General Hospital wasn't bad.

Sure, she'd expected being placed somewhere a bit more hasty like the Operating Room's back room or as the X-Ray machine supervisor, but working behind a desk turned out to be not as boring as she feared. The staff was incredibly nice and they were all women, so she felt completely at ease there, the office she'd spend hours inside of had plenty of windows and air conditioning, her desk was settled in the back so she could dive through her news feed without anyone noticing, and the bathroom was just a few steps away. Also, since the environment was light and comfortable, she complied to all the small tasks she was given without any fuss—even if she knew they were all pretty much useless and that they just wanted to give her something to keep her busy. She did errands, organized documents by alphabetical or numerical order, all sorts of stuff desk related. It was all pretty simple, but she was cool with everything they told her to do.

Unless that involved going to the Dead Archive room.

She remembered the name and the description from the first tour of the building. The supervisor was a kind and sweet young blonde, in her early twenties, named Elsa Askeland. She was the one that greeted Tip at the hospital auditorium and lead her to her new work area, answering her questions with a gentle and serene attitude that had her relax somewhat. By the end of the small tour around the block, Tip already knew where all the restrooms were at and which offices were involved with the Human Resources.

It was only when she was asked to move the folders she'd just emptied somewhere else that she remembered about the storage room called 'Dead Archive' and why she should pull a skedaddle on this task.

"Are you afraid of roaches?" Elsa had asked, and Tip remembered her eyes going wide.

"So long as they're dead?" she said, unsure of her own words.

Elsa laughed.

"This room is normally very hot so there's bound to be two or three. There's no air conditioner because it's just shelves and boxes in there, it would just be money thrown out the window," she added, as if she knew Tip was going to ask her the question to that answer. "This is where we store old resumes, of retired doctors or deceased patients. It's also where we keep empty folders, since it has extra room."

Needless to say, what Tip heard at the end was 'we'll be sending you here often', as if the thought of even opening that door wasn't nauseating enough. So, when Elsa pointed to the pile of folders she had entrusted her with that day, with a key in her hand and the letters DA visible on the label, Tip could already feel the dread worming in.

"Could you take those to the Dead Archive room? We need some more space in the Archive shelves."

"Sure," Tip complied, yet her voice was anything but certain. She took the key with an invisible grimace.

"Alright, you can use your office chair to roll the folders down the hall," she said with a smile, before turning back to her own desk and scribbling on some papers, as if she hadn't just sent Tip to her impending doom.

Glancing at the dark words written in ballpoint of the key tag, Tip pushed the chair over to the office door and strolled down the halls, slight panic bubbling in her chest. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was roaches. They left a horrifying combination of fear and disgust in her senses, be the bug dead or alive, and she couldn't stand to be in the same room as those... ugly _demons._

"Shoulda been put in the Delivery Room's front desk," Tip muttered as she stopped in front of the Dead Archive's pale door. It felt like the equivalent to the gates of hell in her mind. She frowned. "At least the babies are cute."

She thrust the key into the hole, hesitantly, turning the lock twice with a staggering sigh.

"I could lecture the thirteen year olds that go there for abortions, something Riley should've done already," she continued mumbling, in a sing-song voice. It was her distraction method, keeping her from analyzing the way-too-big pile of folders that needed storage and measuring how long she'd have to endure this torture.

She picked one up, pulling the tag out of its plastic container on the spine. "Or I could've been placed near the interesting diseases, like pneumonia... maybe they already have a Baymax working there, that would be cool."

Tip grasped the handle, trying not to picture how many of those evil creatures were in there, lurking in the shadows, just waiting for her to come in.

"Oh God help me," she whimpered, before pushing the door open with all her might.

The heat of the room struck out like lightning, causing her to huff and wave the folder over her face for some air. There was no light except for the one that slid in from the open door, due to the lack of windows inside the room, so Tip had to stretch out her arm to flick the light switch on. She inspected the metal shelves with wide, wary eyes, tapping on the folder with her fingers. Eventually and unavoidably, her stare landed on the one corpse of the insects she hated the most, laid on the floor. Or was it a corpse? It wasn't even upside down, just... staring ahead.

She let out a little squeak. Boy, was it ugly.

"It's dead, it's dead, it's dead," she chanted, tip-toeing into the room to search for an empty shelf. She didn't dare look at the bug, but it felt as if it were judging her every movement. "It's _dead_ , it's not gonna move or fly or anything like that..."

She stopped moving, grimacing.

"Noooo..."

The only empty shelf was to the left, leaned against the wall and right next to the roach. She groaned, burying her face on the folder and walked backwards, out the open door. Nope. No way. She was _not_ going near that.

"I hate summer," Tip growled.

In the winter, bugs would rarely show up due to hibernation—in other words, they all stayed in hell where they belonged. Yes, summer was the utmost fun, all about sunny days and swimming and hosting barbecues, but the imminent danger of a nasty insect crawling its way inside the house made Tip beg for winter to come back. She'd trade roaches and spiders for hot coco and warm blankets anytime.

Inhaling, Tip grasped the hem of the folder and peered over the boxes. There were three empty rows on that shelf, the exact amount she needed for the pile she brought. Well. That was all fine and dandy, just get rid of the cockroach and she'd stacking up the shelf in no time.

 _Oh, come on, this is ridiculous_ , her brain snorted. _Which is bigger, you or the roach?_

Tip grumbled, twisting the folder in her hands. She hated when somebody used that argument, even when it was herself. Sure, she was a hundred times bigger than that ol' bugger, but she didn't have multiple legs and wings! Besides, she didn't even know if it was dead or alive. It hadn't moved in over five minutes, but that didn't mean anything. It wasn't _upside_ _down_ , dammit.

With a shake of her head and slightly encouraging words from her brain, Tip stepped forward, holding up the folder in case the demon was still alive and laughing at her like the horrible creature it was.

"Need help with that?"

A shriek exploded from her throat at the unexpected voice, her feet twirling on the spot with difficulty to face its source. Hiro stood by the door frame, dark hair more ruffled than ever because of the summer heat and humidity. He had his hands jammed into the pockets of his cargo shorts and an eyebrow raised to match his little grin, probably drawn to his face as a reaction to the younger girl's scream.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, don't _do_ that!" Tip cried out. Hiro laughed.

Like her, Hiro had applied for a summer job and ended up in the hospital. As if fate didn't like them enough, he was also placed amongst the Human Resources, but at the front desk. He dealt with scanners, fax machines and advanced computer programs, but Tip knew he had talent for much more advanced technology.

"Wouldn't you rather be somewhere near the X-ray machines or the MRI's? You've got the brains to be a _doctor_ here, genius," she´d said in surprise, after seeing him on the front desk of the area entrance.

Hiro shrugged. "I thought I'd try something a little lighter this time. I'm an SFIT student, I could use some rest once in a while."

"Right, because nothing says 'rest' like waking up at eight in the morning and stare at a computer for hours an end."

He'd snorted.

They saw each other every morning, exchanging either meaningful glances or grins that carried inside jokes, and he was always typing away on a computer or scanning documents that Hiccup, his supervisor (she didn't question the name, but laughter was impossible to contain), gave him. Hiro felt positively bummed, she knew it, but not once did he show any sliver of discomfort. Tip didn't know what he wanted the money for, and she guessed it had something to do with his aunt wanting to improve her café's facilities.

He was like that—kind but subtle about it.

"Did you find a ghost in there or something? You look like Jeff the Killer is gonna pop up at any second."

Tip sneered, a little bashful. She didn't remember ever telling him about her fear of roaches. He'd probably just burst out laughing, tease her or even go as far as to grab one of them and wave it in her face like the jerk he was.

"Yoo-hoo," Hiro drawled, shaking his hand up and down in front of her face. "You okay?"

She didn't think she'd be able to turn back inside anyway. With a gulp, she managed a split second glance towards where the roach sat on, hoping he'd get the message. Hiro creased his brow at first, leaning an arm against the door frame to peek at the room.

He immediately grinned, in a mix of amusement and disbelief that border lined full laughter.

"No. You can't be serious," he snorted, only to raise an eyebrow at her angry expression. "For real?"

"Shut up."

He extended his arms almost dramatically, towards the bug in question. "It's _dead_ , Tippy."

"It's not upside down, how can you know?" she accused.

He looked like he wanted to retort with a reason to make fun of her, before he frowned.

"Well, I assume it wouldn't make a difference. They _can_ live up to nine days without their heads."

Tip whimpered at that, causing him to laugh loudly.

"It's just a cockroach!"

"It's nasty," she defended, grimacing. "And ugly."

"It's _ugly_? Wow, how do you put up with me, I ask..."

"You're not ugly," she stated, as if what he had just said was the most outrageous thing she'd ever heard. She felt her cheeks burn at his curious smirk, replacing the words 'you're _very_ handsome' that burned at the tip of her tongue with, "I-I've seen worse."

Because she was an idiot and couldn't get over her stupid crush on her best friend if she kept thinking of kissing him to the bone whenever she saw him. And the sort of sexy figure he was gaining from puberty and karate combined didn’t help at _all_. Even the braces he’d acquired at fifteen looked good on him.

_Ugh, damn these hormones._

"If you're talking about the Deadpool kinda worse, I'll pass that backhanded compliment," he said, rolling his eyes and grabbing the folder she'd been holding. "Gimme that. You pansy. By the way, love the shirt."

Tip glanced down. ‘ _I am not a Queen, I am a Khaleesi_.’

“Of course you would,” she said, smirking. “And you chose well with yours, wherever you bought it. Sheldon Cooper sounds like you indeed.”

“Better to be a genius than some girl afraid of some lil’ roach.”

Tip grumbled under her breath as he laughed, arms angrily crossed as he made his way to the shelf and over the roach without so much as a hint of fear. She envied that. She recognized her own determination, yes, but she had to admit, she wasn't as brave or fearless as Hiro.

Or maybe she was, and he'd been the one to pry it out of her over the years. She flew a car over to Paris and Australia. She made friends with an alien. She stopped earth from getting destroyed. He kept reminding her, perhaps as an attempt to boost her self-ego (even though she knew his was far worse), pouring the confidence into those words. And he was right—if she could do that, anything else felt remarkably smaller. She needed to get over these simple fears if she wanted to keep that bravery over the surface.

"See?" he called out as he nestled the folder onto the upper shelf with ease. He moved his leg to kick the unmoving roach. "Piece of cake, why would you—oh, it's still alive."

Yeah, nope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd planned for Tip to get so scared she'd jump into Hiro's arms but oh well
> 
> scriptureofashes.tumblr.com  
> leave me Tiiro prompts pleaseeeeee


End file.
